Black Dragon
Black Dragon is a faction in No Man's Land, officially introduced in Act 2 but referenced as early as the first lore section of No Man's Land. Black Dragon is responsible for most of the events that have transpired within Acts 1-3, including the manipulation of events to secure Jade's creation of Conqueror Worm behind the scenes, the death of David Krueger, Kraven's conquest of No Man's Land, and the escelated conflict in Act 3. Unlike most other factions described in No Man's Land, Black Dragon is still shrouded in mystery. Black Dragon was operating as early as the late 1800s, however the faction may have been in operation for several hundred years. Faction Description There is no criminal organization more lucrative and mysterious than Black Dragon. Several records suggest the organization was founded in 1842, but some sources indicate Black Dragon has been operating as far back as 2500 BC. Masters of manipulation and espionage, Black Dragon operates in mysterious ways, constantly working towards their own unknown agenda. They have manipulated history, brought down great empires, no criminal organization has gathered such rumors as Black Dragon. For the past hundred years, they have been gathering psychics for an unknown reason. Faction History Act 0 At around 2020 AD, Black Dragon was engaged in a world-wide secret war with The World Power. At the time Santana Pejoves and Krueger] were still operating under the organization's umbrella, The Mistress is still in a leadership position. Kraven would volunteer to join a US Military program started by The World Power which would lead to his gaining the Supersoldier Serum. In addition, it is believed that this secret war would be what eventually leads to The Cataclysm. Act 1 While the organization was mostly operating behind-the-scenes during Act 1, they are referenced various times. Chinatown is believed to be under their control. Jade Fentom mentions possibly allying with the organization in response to The Family's alliance with Vulture Team. The Inquisitor's presence in No Man's Land is entirely brought about by Black Dragon as well, with his man goal being thee destruction of his former-organization. Act 2 Black Dragon makes its first real appearance within the Roleplay in Act 2, when The Family hosts The Banquet in which the biggest players in No Man's Land's community are gathered together. The Mistress along with the leader of Heavenly Truth, Hal Innsmouth, attend The Banquet. They immediately draw hostilities with The Inquisitor, as well as Jade Fentom when Hal reveals that they had manipulated events in Jade's life to bring about the creation of Conqueror Worm. However, Conqueror Worm is no longer under their control and they no longer express any intentions of keeping the organization in power. Their presence being what convinces David Krueger to make an alliance with Conqueror Worm. Following the alliance between The Inquisitor Faction and Conqueror Worm, Black Dragon, Vulture Team, and The Family make their own alliance. When a powered-up David Krueger attacks Carrion Land, nearly eradicating the entire faction, The Mistress shows up and quickly gains an advantage over The Inquisitor, but lets Josephine Beaumont perform the killing blow. Following The Inquisitor's death, Black Dragon and The Family continue their war with Conqueror Worm, Hal Innsmouth betrays Paladin industries and quickly takes control of PALADIN completely. With Black Dragon, the Family, and PALADIN all waging war with Conqueror Worm, the faction is quickly snuffed out. However, remnants of Conqueror Worm continue to operate afterwards, unknowingly manipulated by Black Dragon once again due to Kraven's allegiance to them. The events of the last two acts are revealed to be part of a Black Dragon plot labelled Heritage for the Future, a plan to cultivate a powerful individual who can once again unite the world under one rule. The last two possible individuals capable of fulfilling this plan would be Kraven and Mario Falcone, who would unknowingly fight for control of No Man's Land. In the end, Kraven would kill Mario Falcone, gaining the full support of Black Dragon. While at first Black Dragon's plan seemed to succeed, Hal Innsmouth's death and Kraven's eventual betrayel would lead to the end of Heritage for the Future. Chased down by Josephine Beaumont, The Mistress would engage in a duel with the crime boss, only for their duel to be interrupted by Charles Paladin. Following the arrest of Jo, the Mistress' whereabouts are unknown. Act 3 Membership *The Mistress *Heavenly Truth *Black Dragon Clan